Un Amor Imposible de Olvidar (PAUSADA)
by EmyOtakuLectora
Summary: -Quedate. -Lo siento... no puedo. Ella intento correr en ese instante, pero el fue más rápido y tomandola de la mano dijo: -Yo se que tu siente lo mismo por mi. -Ya basta... es solo un amor de niños...olvidalo. -No puedes hacer esto. -Ya lo he hecho, y espero que cuando nos volvamos a ver me hayas perdonado. Así ella se se fue. -Ya te he perdonado.
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1

Acabar con las instalaciones exteriores de la AAO fue facil, solo me quedaban las interiores pero lo que me frustra es que el maldito de Reo se me escapara, al menos le di unos buenos golppes. Buscaba entre los escombros que alguna vez fueron una base de la AAO alguna persona que quedara viva milagrosamente para matarla despues de que hice explotar el edificio, pero al no encoontrar a nadie me adentre a un bosque y me dispuse a ir donde me habia estado esconiendo estos años, un edificio abandonado.

*Crack*

Unas ramas crujieron e inmediatamente me escondi.

-Esa maldita me las pagara-dijo una voz que sobnaba como la de Reo pero se escuchaba forzada. Sonreí para mis adentros al saber que lo habia dejado fatal. Iba a salir a matarlo ahora que tenia la oportunidad pero otra voz inundo el lugar

-¿Señor damos la señal a los hombres que esperan para atacar la Academia?- dijo la otra voz pero no la reconocí.

_Maldito _

Me telenstraporte al edificio donde me escondía, agarré algunas piedras alice que habia estado recolectando en este tiempo, me guarde cuchillas en las botas y unas bombas en el cinturón.

Me volví a telentraportar pero esta vez frente a la Academia Alice, recuerdos inundaron mi mente.

_-Te amo _

_-Y yo a ti lunares _

_-Eres un maldito pervertido_

…_._

_-¡Hotaru!-ella saco su Baka-Gun y me disparo. _

_-Baka_

…_._

_-Quedate _

_-Lo siento... no puedo._

…

El sonido de motores me hicieron reaccionar, me voltee y vi que venian como minimo 25 automoviles negros.

Esto sera divertido.

Pero despues de esto "ellos" vendrían y yo aún no estaba lista para enfrentar la vida que deje hace 5 años, ni mucho menos ese sentimiento que me vi obligada a enterrar en lo profundo de mi corazon

Continuara.

* * *

><p>Skipbeatlove: espero que les guste hice dos veces este capitulo por que a Akemi mi amiga no le gusto, hasta ahora espero que lo disfruten, por cierto Natsy les manda saludos esta ahorita conmigo en mi casa. ¿Envidia? donde, jajaja.<p>

* * *

><p>Akemi: Jijiji es que no me convencia mucho el capitulo hasta ahora, yo quiero a Natsy conmigo no se vaaaleee ahorita voy a tu casa byee! *se va a casa de Skipbeatlove*<p>

* * *

><p>Natsy: No hablen de mi como si yo no estuviera -_-<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

Empecé a lanzar bombas a los carros antes de que se detuvieran, en menos de 1 minuto ya habían explotado 15 carros con sus hombres dentro, los diez autos restante se detuvieron bruscamente y los hombres dentro salieron y empezaron a dispararme, puse una barrera para que no me lastimaran.

Las bombas se me habían acabado.

_Tsk no hay remedio tendré que utilizar ese alice._

Me quite el limitador alice que llevaba en el cuello siempre por si mis alices se descontrolaban.

Y active el alice de la muerte en su poder minimo.

Todos los seres vivos cerca de un kilometro les comenzaron a salir manchas negras y en unos segundos ya estaban todos completamente negros, todo ser vivo cerca de mi murió.

Me coloque de nuevo el limitador.

Estaba obversando el desastre que mi alice había causado, los hombres estaban tirados por doquier y las plantas marchitas incluso había algunos animales.

Unos chicos de negro interrumpieron mis pensamientos.

Estaba aturdida por la energía que había gastado en el alice de la muerte que no me pude enfocar muy bien en ellos y los empecé a atacar.

Esquivaba cada uno de sus ataques, parecía que peleara con unos niños.

Quería ver sus caras pero con lo cansada que estaba y sumando sus máscaras no podía verlas y sabía que ellos tampoco podrían ya que era de noche.

Me aburri y estaba cansada asi que utilice el alice de las pesadillas que había copeado, todos y cada uno de ellos cayeron y se retorcían en el suelo. Me deleite con sus gritos.

-Nooo, mi belleza!-grito uno.

-No, por favor no me dejes!- grito una chica.

-Chicas, no me lastimen!- otro.

Solo quedaban dos personas que gritaran.

-Nooo, Mikan!-gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo.

Me detuve bruscamente.

Reconocía sus voces.

Me acerque a ellos y les quite sus mascaras.

Uno era Rei-nii y el otro… Natsume.

Desactive mi alice y quedaron inconscientes dejando de gritar.

Me deje caer en el suelo.

-Lo siento, lo siento- y lloré.

Me odiaba a mi misma por lastimarlos, Por no haberlos reconocido.

Me levante y me limpie las lagrimas.

Les volvi a poner las mascaras y utilice en alice de la curación en todos.

Me escondi en los arboles que solo habían recibido unos pocos golpes y los observe hasta que despertarón.

Cuando estuvieron despiertos unos empezaron a pelear, Rei-nii mantenía su mirada en la zona donde yo estaba, el sentía mi presencia pero podía ver que no estaba seguro., Natsume… mi Natsume solo se dedicaba a ignorar la pelea y observar los alrededores.

Sonreí, seguía igual.

Me di la vuelta y me dispuse a volver al edificio abandonado.

Mañana, habría una alumna nueva… bueno no tan nueva.

Todo se volvió borroso.

Pateé una rama.

Use demasiada energía.

-Rayos esto arruina totalmente mis planes-dije irritada y luego todo se volvio negro.

Natsume PDV

Cuando escuchamos la alarma de intruso todos los del H.P junto a Persona excepto Youichi salimos a defender la Academia, pero cuando estuvimos fuera todo ser vivo cerca estaba muerto, una persona estaba viendo la escena con una sonrisa, por su silueta pude deducir que era mujer, n os miramos y asentimos, nos acercamos silenciosamente y quedamos frente a ella, cuando nos vió inmediatamente nos atacó, era muy rápida, todos estábamos atacando a la vez y aun así ella no parecía cansada quería ver su cara pero estaba muy oscuro para poder, incluso Persona lo tenía deficil tratando de atacarla, los movimientos de ella me recordaban a… no, no podía ser ella, ella odiaba pelear aunque era muy fuerte.

La chica paró y nos miró, luego todo se volvió negro.

Una luz… la seguí y apareció una chica, la vi de cerca y era Mikan, se veía feliz, recordaba ese día, fue cuando Mikan y yo intercambiamos piedras alices, yo aún tengo la mía, pero no sabía si ella usaba la que le regalé, la escena cambio y apareció una donde Persona le diparaba a Mikan, la cara de felicidad de ella pasó a ser de horror y se desplomo en el suelo.

-Noo Mikan-grite.

Quería llegar a ella pero mis piernas no me lo permitían.

Luego todo volvió a ser negro otra vez.

Estaba en shock, y si era verdad y ella estaba…. Estaba muerta y Persona la había matado.

A él lo creía capaz de todo.

Una luz apareció y se sentía cálida, era como cuando Mikan me sanaba las heridas que me causaba el entrenamiento. Entonces caí en la cuenta que alguien si me estaba curando.

¿Y si es ella la que me esta curando?

Tengo que despertar.

Desperte y lo primero que revise era si ella estaba cerca, pero no vi nada.

Estoy seguro de que era ella.

Poco a poco los demás se fueron despertando también.

Me levante de el suelo.

-Y la chica- le pregunte a los chicos.

-No sé- respondió Rui- si no fuera por que el estúpido de Hayate me estorbó la hubiera atrapado.

-¿Por mi culpa?-dijo Hayate- será la tuya, solo porque no querias dañarte tu horrible cara la dejaste escapar.

-Chicos basta, no peleen-dijo Nobara.

-No te hagas la inocente Nobara, que tu también tuviste la culpa por ser tan incompetente e inútil.

Rui y Hayate se empezaron a pelear y Nobara se aguantaba las lagrimas.

Persona no prestaba atención, mantenía su mirada fija en una zona de arboles que habían tenido suerte, me acerque a el y le pregunte:

-Serías capaz de lastimar a Mikan?

-Creeme aunque quisiera (y no quiero) ella jamás me daría oportunidad.

Iba a preguntarle a que se refería con eso pero el ruido de una rama rota atrajo mi atención.

Luego de eso vino un golpe seco, como una persona golpeando su cabeza con el piso

-Quedense aquí- dijo Persona a Rui, Hayate y Nobara quienes habían dejado de pelear al escuchar el ruido- Kuro Neko acompañame.

Corrimos en dirección al ruido y ahí estaba la chica con la que habíamos peleadoo tirada en el piso boca abajo, Persona le volteo para ver el rostro y era…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mikan.

Continuara…

* * *

><p>Skipbeatlove: Regreseee! Se que me extrañaron mucho, y adivinen Natsume…*se sonroja* me…<p>

Natsy: cállate Baka no hace falta que halbles de nuestra vida personal *dice con un rubor casi invisible*

Akemi: Natsume! Engañaaas a Mikan!

Skipbeatlove: Nooo! No es lo que piensas Akemi.

Akemi: Ah no y que es?

Skipbeatlove: *suspira* Natsume me pidió ayuda para darle un regalo a Mikan.

Akemi: Awwww =3

Natsy: Baka *dice aun sonrojado*

Skipbeatlove: Natsy se ve tan lindo sonrojado! Envidia otra vez chicas? *aparece fuego en el cabello de Skipbeatlove* Ahhh Natsy Baka!

Akemi : *le sale una gota tipo anime* espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo, Bye!

* * *

><p>Nota: A Skipbeatlove no le paso nada Natsy puede tener la conciencia limpia.<p>

Hasta la próxima!


	3. Chapter 3

Me dolía la cabeza, abrí los ojos, alguien me cargaba, por inercia lo golpee y cai al suelo golpeándome la cabeza y haciéndome una pequeña herida.

-Maldición-exclamé, me lleve una mano a la herida, deteniendo el sangrado.

Subi la cabeza encontrándome con la mirada de Rei-nii.

-Porque me has golpeado- me pregunto.

Me encogí de hombros.

-Creí que eras….-Me calle, ellos aun no sabían la razón por que me fui, el único que sabía era mi tío Kazu y le hice prometer no decir nada- nadie, solo me asusté.

El sabía que le estaba mintiendo, pero también que no le diría mas, asi que no pregunto.

Nobara me ayudo a levantarme.

-Gracias Nobara-le dije.

Ella me vio sorprendida.

-Como sabes mi nombre-me pregunto.

Me reí.

-Soy yo, Mikan

Ella se sonrojó.

-Oh, lo siento, no te reconoci es que estas muy….-dijo avergonzada

-¿Diferente?-la complete

-Si.

Vi a mi alrededor, Rui y Hayate se habían adelantado y seguían peleándose, voltee a ver a Natsume y su cara mostraba indiferencia, pero sus ojos….algo que me quito el aliento.

Desvie la vista, no tenía que desenterrar ese sentimiento, era lo mejor para ambos, no quería que _**é**_l le hiciera algo.

**Natsume PDV**

Cuando encontramos a Mikan y Persona la levanto lo primero que sentí fue una punzada de celos y unas ganas de golpearlo.

Me sorprendió cuando Mikan lo golpeo y le afectara tanto que la dejó caer.

Iba a ayudarla pero recordé que a ella le gusta ayudar pero no que la ayuden.

-Maldición-dijo, yo solo me limite a observarla.

Persona le pregunto algo pero su voz sonaba lejana, solo tenía ojos para ella, había cambiado mucho ya no era la niña de antes y yo tampoco.

Nobara también le habló pero yo seguía ausente.

Mikan me volteo a ver, pero luego desvio la vista.

Y empezó a caminar a la Academia.

Varias veces nuestros ojos se encontaron pero ella siempre desviaba la vista.

Si ella estaba decidida a olvidar sus sentimientos por mi, pues yo haría lo mismo.


End file.
